poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Dragon Den/The Orange Fire Dragon!
This is where the others arrive at the Dragon den, and where they encounter the Orange Fire Dragon in The Alliance of Berk and Equestria. see some of the guards setting up some spears in the ground Princess Celestia: When we crack this mountain open, all dragons will come flying in tons. Sharon: Ready positions! Princess Luna: No matter how this ends, it ends today. then walks up to the mountian and gives the order for the guards to fire the cannons. cannon balls crack a huge hole in the side of the mountain Princess Luna:' ATTACK!!!' equines prepare to attack but all the dragons fly out of the montain without ever raising a claw Equines: Huh? Rainbow: That's it? shrugs We did it! cheers but Nightstar still shakes around Princess Luna: This isn't over yet. Form your ranks! Hold together! there's a rumble, as the side of the mountian starts to crack, and then there's a thunderous roar! Princess Luna: Get clear! there was another rumble and then a huge orange dragon emerges! Twilight: WHAT IS THAT?! Orange Fire Dragon: ROAR!!!!!!!! Princess Celestia: Heavan help us. Princess Luna: Cannons! fire the cannons but the Orange Fire Dragon blasts them all Orange Fire Dragon: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!! Royal Guard: Retreat! Princess Luna: No! No! Orange Fire Dragon then blasts out a huge blast of fire which sets all boats on fire, leaving no escape Nightstar: to break free as the flames engulf the ship Sharon: Well, that was smart. Princess Luna: I was foolish. Twilight Lead the others to the far side of the island at once! Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Princess! Come on! Princess Luna: Keep it going! Tia, join the others. Princess Celestia: No, I'm staying with you. Princess Luna: I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt. Princess Celestia: Then I'll double that time. Princess Luna: Right. then races forward and then throws a a spear at the dragon HEY!! OVER HERE!! Orange Fire Dragon: ROAR!!!! Princess Celestia: HEY!! HEY!! FIGHT ME!!! Princess Luna:' NO! ''ME!!' Orange Fire Dragon: '''ROAR!!' then, a fire blast hits the Orange Fire Dragon's head the foals appear, riding the dragons! And then the Vikings of Berk! Yuna: This is it! Scootaloo: Look at us! We're on dragons! We're riding dragons! Princess Luna: mouths What the? Rarity: Is that Sweetie Belle, riding a White Streaker!? Applejack: And Apple Bloom's ridin' a Lugfoot! Rainbow: Scoot's ridin' a Monstrous Nightmare! Hiccup: Fishlegs, break it down! Fishlegs: Okay! A huge skull made for snapping and crushing, with huge eyes. Strong fire blast, and can fire fireballs. Relies on Hearing and Sight! Yuna: Okay! Lout, Legs, Scoot, Babs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, Nyx, Apple Bloom, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad! Thomlight, Button, Sweetie Belle, Ze, Snowdrop, Astrid, provide cover fire! Everyone: Right! all fly for the Orange Fire Dragon while Skyla and Yuna search for Nightstar Apple Bloom: Ya' can't beat us! Nyx: Yeah! Tuffnut: Troll! Ruffnut: Butt-Elf! Tuffnut: Bride of Grendel! dragon then fires a blast of fire but they avoid it Babs Seed: a shield Uh, I don't think this guy has a blind spot! Fishlegs: Niether do I! Yuna hears Nightstar roar and finds the ship she's on Yuna: Over there! Skyla: Where?! Yuna: The biggest ship! Head over there! Crystal dragon they're eriding flies for the ship as the 2 switch places, and then Yuna hops onto the ship Yuna: Go help the others! Skyla: Got it! flies off to help the tohers Yuna: the muzzle off Nightstar Hang on, Girl. a process to break the restraining chains Orange Fire Dragon's now confused Scootaloo: It's working! it's also working on Babs' Gronckle and Scootaloo's Monstrous Nightmare which the Monstrous accidently knocks Scootaloo onto the Dragon's head Scootaloo: Whoa! Babs Seed: I lost power on Gronckle! Scoot, do something! Gronckle spirils out of control and hits the ground I'm alright! gronckle then squishes her Not so okay! Orange Fire Dragon: ROAR!!!!! Scootaloo: hitting the beat his the handle of her pistol What's wrong buddy, got something on your face? Astrid: Yeah! You're the warrior! then the beast's tail hits the ship with Nightstar aboard! Yuna: WHOA!! the ship is struck again and Nightstar starts to sink, as Yuna swims for her Yuna: her best but can't break Nightstar free and then she runs out of air then she's pulled out of the water. Luna is the scene and she then pulls Luna out of the water and then dives back in Yuna: Mama? Luna then swims up to Nightstar and then she uses her magic to break apart Nightstar's restrants 2 come back up Yuna: Right away, Girl. onto Nightstar Princess Luna: Yuna! I'm sorry... for-- for everything. Yuna: Yeah, I am too. And for lying about Nightstar. Princess Luna: You don't have to go up there. Yuna: Hey, I'm a Princess, It's a princess' duty to protect their kingdom. Princess Luna: I'm proud to call you my daughter. Yuna: Thanks, Mama. and Nightstar then take off Skyla: She's up! Yuna: Ruffnut and Tuffnut Get Scootaloo out of there! Twins: I'm on it! Tuffnut: I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you! Ruffnut: Hey! Let me drive! then runs on the dragon's head and then hops onto Barf and Belch Tuffnut: I can't believe that worked! the dragon starts sucking in Skyla and the Crystal Dragon she's on a shrill growl is heard and Hiccup fly in and then Toothless fires a plasma blast a the dragon, but Skyla falls off her dragon due to the force of the plasma explosion Skyla: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Cadance: 'SKYLA!!!' Nightstar catches Skyla Yuna: You got her? looks down at Skyla and smiles as she drops her off on the ground safely Skyla: Go. Yuna: Alright Hiccup, let's get this guy. Hiccup: Right! Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes